


And Some Days Are Tough

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [27]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Caring James, Family, M/M, Phobias, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Supportive Alec, stronger together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Sometimes all you can do is be there for each other, no matter the time, no matter the distance





	

"I need to... Lie down" Q says and Alec can tell he is already fading into sleep. Whatever James has doped him with, it's fast acting and Alec hurries through his goodnight that he is sure Q only partly registers. He listens to the quiet whimpers turn into the deep sighs of drugged sleep until the line goes dead. It's a little after 10pm.

Alec wants to be there. There in the room, holding Q, stroking his hair while he is unconsciously transported to his living hell. He waits ten minutes, prowling the rooms of the MI6 safe house three hundred miles from London and tries to ease the tension in his shoulders. Rolls his neck. Bites his thumb nail.

"Fuck it!" He goes to the kitchen and returns with the bottle of vodka, downing the first glass without a thought. The second, he sips while he waits.

It's the fourth or perhaps fifth when his phone pings. "We're here. He's settled. Sleeping." Alec smiles and replies with thanks, relieved that the first hurdle is crossed.

Neither he nor James are men who need to fill silence with conversation, but this. This is not normal. The long night stretches ahead, haunted by fears of what the next day might bring. Q overwhelmed by personal demons, James fighting them valiantly. Alec so far away feeling helpless. Helpless, but not useless...

They talk. Stilted at first because there is so much to say, but really what else is there to do? Talking is useful. Company is needed.

"He looks so small lying in that bed."

"I hate this, it's so unfair."

When one slips into negativity, the other flips it, and vice versa. Keeping each other afloat, determined not to falter. James can see, but Alec can feel in a way he can't begin to describe, and Q has been thrumming in his chest for days, like the bass of his life is turned up too high. Fear, panic, overwhelming all logic.

"He's tougher than he looks. We will get him through this."

On the final point they agree. They have chatted more than an hour, whispered voices in the dark, even though there is no chance of waking their sleeping boy. It is almost 1:30 am.

"You should sleep" James says. "I'll check in with you tomorrow. Or he will, if he's up to it."

"You sleep too. You need to rest."

They joked earlier about sleeping in the uncomfortable chair and what the nurses would say if James crawled into bed beside Q. "Do it" Alec urges with a smile. He wants to know Q has James close. It's the only thing that makes the distant waiting bearable.

This is family. The three of them. Taking turns to be the strong one. Taking turns to be the one in need. Family will not turn away when the going gets tough.

And some days are fucking tough...


End file.
